Hard Justice (2005)
|público =775 |arena =Impact! Zone |cidade =Orlando, Florida |evento anterior =Lockdown (2005) |próximo evento =Slammiversary (2005) |evento anterior2=''Primeiro'' |próximo evento2 =Hard Justice (2006) }} Hard Justice (2005) foi um evento pay-per-view promovido pela Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, ocorreu no dia 15 de maio de 2005 no Impact! Zone, em Orlando, Florida. A realização foi em memória de Chris Candido. No evento principal A.J. Styles derrotou Jeff Jarrett para vencer o NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Esta foi a primeira edição da cronologia do Hard Justice. Pré-evento Em luta não televisionada Shark Boy derrotou David Young, para garantir um vaga na Gauntlet for the Gold; Shark Boy fez o pin após um "Deep Sea Drop". O evento O evento abriu com um vídeo promocional e as boas-vindas sendo dadas por Jeremy Borash e Don West locutores do pay-per-view. Na primeira luta Petey Williams e Eric Young derrotaram Apolo e Sonny Siaki, A-1 interferiu no combate aplicando um "Suplex" em Siaki enquanto D'Amore distraia o árbitro, permitindo a Williams o pin. Michael Shane e Trinity derrotaram Chris Sabin e Traci, Shane fez o pin após aplicar "Superkicks" em Trinity e na sequência em Sabin. Raven derrotou Sean Waltman, Raven fez o pin após um "back body drop" sobre jaula em Waltman. Monty Brown e The Outlaw derrotaram Diamond Dallas Page e Ron Killings, Brown fez o pin após um "Pounce" em DDP. NWA World Tag Team Champions Andy Douglas e Chase Stevens derrotaram Chris Harris e James Storm para manter o título; Stevens fez o pin em Storm com um "roll-up". Christopher Daniels derrotou Shocker para manter o TNA X Division Championship; Daniels fez o pin após um "Angels Wings". Na Gauntlet for the Gold Abyss e Ron Killings foram os dois últimos no ringue, Abyss venceu após um "Black Hole Slam"; com o resultado se tornou o desafiante número um pelo NWA World Heavyweight Championship. No evento principal A.J. Styles derrotou Jeff Jarrett para vencer o NWA World Heavyweight Championship, Styles fez o pin com um "Spiral Tap", após o árbitro especial Tito Ortiz ter nocauteado Jarret. Resultados |- !Nº !Lutas !Estipulação !Duração |- |Dark |Shark Boy derrotou David Young. |Singles match por uma vaga na Gauntlet for the Gold |06:28 |- |1 |Team Canada (Petey Williams e Eric Young) (com Coach D'Amore) derrotaram Apolo e Sonny Siaki. |Tag Team match |08:09 |- |2 |Michael Shane e Trinity derrotaram Chris Sabin e Traci. |Mixed Tag Team match |10:18 |- |3 |Raven derrotou Sean Waltman. |Raven's House of Fun match |13:22 |- |4 |Monty Brown e The Outlaw derrotaram Diamond Dallas Page e Ron Killings. |Tag Team match |08:55 |- |5 |The Naturals (Andy Douglas e Chase Stevens) © derrotaram America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris e James Storm). |Tag Team match pelo NWA World Tag Team Championship |12:00 |- |6 |Christopher Daniels © derrotou Shocker. |Singles match pelo TNA X Division Championship |11:57 |- |7 |Abyss derrotou Ron Killings.1 |Gauntlet for the Gold para definir o desafiante nº um pelo NWA World Heavyweight Championship |26:50 |- |8 |A.J. Styles derrotou Jeff Jarrett © |Singles match pelo NWA World Heavyweight Championship, com Tito Ortiz como árbitro especial. |19:30 |- !colspan="4"| }} |- |} *1 Categoria:Hardcore Justice